


Redemption and Freedom of being Omega hidden from Seeing Eyes, Sometimes Both Come at a Price

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Yellow orb behind hazy sunlight" [1]
Category: David Copperfield (2000), The Salvation (2014)
Genre: Alpha or Omega., Colonel Henry Delarue is an Alpha, Danish speaking and normal whispers in italics, David Copperfield - the one played by Hugh Dancy - will be appearing soon, M/M, Murder of child and wife, Sexual Assault, Violence, Western set in 1871, during the time of discovery of black gold in America or Oil as it is now called.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Out of the wreckage of the Danish defeat in the war of 1846, Jon and his brother crossed the Atlantic to forge a new future for themselves.For seven years, they struggled to get a foothold in an unfamiliar land.Seven years in which Jon longed for his wife, Marie, and their son.Seven years of a family apart.The year is 1871. The country, America





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [KatherineKrawl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineKrawl/gifts).



** 1846 **

** SEVEN YEARS BEFORE  **

** Jon’s P.O.V: **

My brother – Peter, who is an **_Alpha_** – keeps his arms wrapped around me, his chest against my back, while both of us lay curled up on the mound of fresh hay in one of the large ship stable pens – where I can hear the horses whinnying in fright each-time a large wave rocks the metal hull of the large Steamship from side to side as it crosses the Atlantic to America.

War in our own homeland, had driven us to cross this ocean to start a new life in America and forge we both hoped a new future for ourselves. The price had come at a cost. I had to leave behind my wife – Marie – and my son, due to the fighting and hope deep down they will be alright in waiting to able to take the crossing.

 “ _Jon, what’s wrong?”_ Peter asks me, quietly making me roll to lay on my back to stare up the metal structure of the large steamer knowing I have to tell him or he will find out soon enough.

Being **_Omega_** , was complicated and a never-ending demand to breed for one’s Alpha to give them ** _Pups_** or **_Kits_** along with the inevitable **_Heat_** which I can feel is starting to rage - like wicked tongues of flame licking my bare skin – within deep down in my aching womb, causing me to shift weakly when a trail of slick starts to trickle down the inside of my thighs.

Gulping heavily, I swallow down the saliva that has built up in my throat and his nostrils flare as he inhales deeply to scent what his wrong then looks at me, with widened eyes at the fact right now I was starting to go into **_Heat._**

There was no herbs or drugs to stop this as they had been destroyed in the fighting.

The inevitable **_Heat_** , I cannot stop ravaging my body from within.

 

* * *

** SEVEN YEARS LATER  **

** 1871 **

** Jon’s P.O.V: **

The yellow orb of the sun shines hazily through a rolling cloud of dust in the far distance, while both I and Peter head to the platform to wait for the train that will soon be arriving at the train station on this small patch of prairie land.

Hearing distantly behind me, a horse-drawn wagon going by and pass a porter dragging a trolley, laden with suitcases then step out onto the main platform where already some people are waiting.

Smoke rises into the air, indicating to me that it is coming from the funnel of the locomotive and people waiting inside the cool interior of the train station begin to rush out the towards the platform.

The smoke is black against the harsh sky, coming from the funnel and women wearing their long dresses mill about the platform then exchange a look with Peter – a soft one, that finally after all this time even though it had taken us both seven years to gain some kind of foothold in this part of America and learn the language my **_Beta_** Wife and child Kresten would joining me – feeling a little smile rising on my lips, while having to adjust my hair in the stiff breeze.

I look up at the curving track expectantly, hearing the train rumbling towards us as Peter pats me on the arm in acknowledgement that I can relax now and now longer be tense as I was. Thankfully, the Herbs of the Fire-Moon Flower were keeping my scent down to minimum and making sure I didn’t get ravaged any strong **_Alpha_** who would smell it.

Then the train rolls into the station and pulls up, coming to a halt with metal clanking as the engines slow down. Both of us begin to watch as people start to disembark, while I begin to walk down when I don’t see Marie at first and self-consciously find myself adjusting my hair again.

An **_Alpha_** would call it **_Omega Preening._**

Coming to a stop, I see a woman with blonde disembarking from a carriage then seeing her face, turn around to see Marie getting off and head over to her seeing how she smiles softly at the sight of me. I look down at my 10 years of age **_Beta_** son, seeing he has grown since I had last seen him.

“ _Kresten, say hello to your Father.”_ She says, while he holds out his hand to me and shaking it, smile softly at him so glad that both of them are here with me.

 

* * *

 

 

After saying goodbye to Peter, who prefers staying in the town sometimes, I help load the luggage onto the hired Stagecoach and Marie, turns to face me looking at me softly then kiss her lightly on the lips, helping her inside the interior where across from us are two other people.

Italians by the look of them.  Come to America, just like Peter and I, had to start a new life away from whatever was happening in their country.

“Have you both travelled far?” The woman, asks my wife – indicating my son and herself - who looks at me because she does not understand the language – American – that they speak to her.

“My wife only speaks her native language. Both have travelled a great distance to be here.” I reply for Marie, who squeezes my hand softly and the Italian woman satisfied with the answer asks no more as the stagecoach is about to leave, when the door opens as man peers within the interior of the couch.

“I’m afraid you have to give up those seats.” He says to the Italian Couple, making them both look at the man in confusion as the Husband responds with “We paid for these seats” as the other man holding the door sighs in certain indicating he doesn’t want to do this but he does. “I’m sorry, but there has been a change of seating arrangement. You’ll have to get the next couch.”

Both turn to converse in Italian, followed by stepping out and leaving the seats across from us empty until a stench of booze causes me to flinch slightly at it along with the reek of very strong **_Alpha_** who clambers in with groan and holding a bottle in one hand. He sits across from my wife, while his friend sits across from me and keeping myself turned to one side feel Kresten, take hold of my hand to reassure himself everything is alright.

 

* * *

 

Night has fallen outside, turning the sky a black inky dusky haze as I talk softly to Kresten about teaching him how to hunt at the sametime keeping an eye on the drunk **_Alpha,_** who is watching my wife – Marie – in a lustful way that makes a shiver want to run down my spine then he speaks.

“Your quite beautiful, Hun. Got a name?” He asks, making her look at me and don’t really won’t to answer for her, even though my inner Omega is screaming internally at me **_Dangerous…Dangerous_**.

“My wife’s name is…..Marie.” I answer, making him flick his gaze over to me as his friend inhales the air in the confined interior to try and ascertain my scent – whether I was **_Beta,_** **_Alpha_** or even because in this place where me and Peter had settled down **_Omega,_** which were extremely rare – then he looks back at my wife.

“Marie, huh. Sweet name. Here have a drink?” He says, handing out the bottle to her and gulping slightly because my throat is starting to feel dry all of sudden speak to calm her.

“ _Marie, take a sip. It’s how things are done here.”_ I say, making her take the bottle from the man and do as I told her, soon wincing at the acrid taste of the strong booze turning her face to one side to cough weakly because of it.

“You sure you don’t want some?” He soon asks me, holding out the bottle to me and shake my head, indicating I don’t need a drink at the moment.

He settles back into the seat, still watching my wife with his eyes as his friend keeps on eye on any movement I make and soon the next thing he does is far worse.

“You know…being where I was. You get pretty….lonely.” He says, placing a hand right on my wife’s thigh and go to stop him when a hand grabs the back of my neck by ** _Crest_** paralysing me slightly at the sametime the muzzle of a pistol presses against the side of my face.

I can’t move or even do anything at the moment as he slips his hand underneath her dress, grinning lustily as he sees me watching with despair he was getting away with this. “A warm flower you have there.” He sighs, while pulling her over to his side and making try to reach her only for fingers to press a certain way on my **_Crest_** causing me to go pliant under them and can’t even flinch when his friend leans down to my neck scenting me heavily to ascertain what I’m I.

“Please…not in front of my son.” I whimper out, seeing how Kresten is looking at the sight with horror and is becoming frightened by the way he is whimpering at me for safety as suddenly my neck is wrenched backwards by my hair to expose my throat more.

A tongue licks up the column of it, followed by sharp nip of knife and the other man pulls back licking the bead of blood of the knife to taste it then eyes widen heavily, while he looks at his friend and bends to whisper in his ear.

“ _A what?!! Are you sure_?” He whispers back, followed by his cohort nodding in reply and I’m grabbed before I can even fight back to be placed in front of him as he still holds my struggling wife who looks at me with wide, terrified eyes.

“Please? Don’t….harm her…Please?” I beg weakly, only for him to shake his head and rip the bodice of dress open to fully expose her, while his friend pulls me close to him onto his lap, grabbing hold of my chin harshly to turn it so I’m made to watch at the sametime a hand slips downwards nearly reaching my belt buckle when a the stagecoach manages to conveniently go over a rock or something in the dusty road.

I fall backwards, grabbing Marie’s hand which she holds out to me and hold her close to me, holding the pistol belonging to the vile creep next to the other man who touched my wife and cocking it, while the other man glares at me heavily of being denied something he wanted so badly he didn’t care whose wife it was.

“Clever….little, **_Omega.”_** He spits out, flicking his gaze to my son and distracting me as his cohort grabs Kresten to pull him close placing a large hunting knife against his throat digging the pointed end slightly into the hollow of my son’s throat. “Though not so clever. You left your son, vulnerable. Now, do as I say or my friend slits his pretty, little throat so he bleeds out and dies. Lower the pistol and he won’t get harmed.”

I shudder heavily, torn between two choices with different outcomes – _1\. Shoot them both in the head or 2. Lower the gun, so he doesn’t kill my son and maybe, just not hurt my wife –_ and lowering my head – submitting like an **_Omega_** should do to an **_Alpha_** in this part of America – lower the gun then he lunges at me, kicking me out of the stagecoach onto the dust road.

I land, rolling heavily until I came to stop hearing Marie desperately screaming for me and getting up, begin to run down the dusty road following the speeding stagecoach. My breath starting to come in laboured gasps as my heart furiously pounds oxygen in my body to try and reach them – my son and Wife.

 

* * *

 

I lose track and sight of the Stagecoach, nearly collapsing with exhaustion after running for so long and taking a breather to calm my heart-rate, see an abandoned farmstead further up ahead then start to run again, checking the farmhouse in case they brought her here when I see something which makes my heart skip a beat – twice.

I rush over to my son – Kresten – laying on the dusty road, his body half-twisted from being flung out of the stagecoach and so, deathly pale as I pull his still body up to cradle him close to me wiping his hair from his forehead then burying my face into the crook of his neck, weeping silently at the loss of son who only just met this morning and now will never fully know probably because his life had been severed so savagely.

Getting up, I keep him cradle in my arms and begin to walk hoping that I won’t find further down the road Marie lying in the dust with her body broken then still, when I finally see it making me crouch down low laying my son down among the tall grass and see that the Stagecoach man has been shot with his rifle – still fully loaded – lying next to him as a noise and voice indicate the man who look at my wife lustily is within the interior.

“ _Goddamm!!!”_

His vile cohort, is busy keeping a lookout and calming my pounding heart-rate bring the rifle up placing my finger on the trigger – after pulling back the cocking mechanism - fire it shattering the window as this causes the horses to rear in fright and pull the couch forwards as I quickly reload then fire, shooting the watcher in the forehead with one shot.

His friend who has been hurting my wife, stumbles out with his breeches down slightly and getting up begin to pad towards him, firing to disable him as he screeches at me “It’s alright!!! She’s alive!!! Trust me, She’s alive!!!” as I come up to him, firing a bullet into his groin area – getting rid of what had defiled Marie – and another shot, to his neck and forehead until the barrel of the rifle clicks empty.

The night-air is silent, no sounds except for my harsh breathing and internally, the rushing of my blood in my ears along with my heart furiously pounding against my ribcage then turning head to the open doorway of the Stagecoach peering inside to see a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my living days until either I was killed or died by natural causes.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you know who there were?”_

“ _No. I never seen them before.”_

Peter, who has come to the doorway asks me as he stares at his nephew and sister-in-law lying deathly pale and still on the bed cover of the large bed in the bedroom then comes over to me, after slipping his hat off resting his head against mine as I start to cry heavily my shoulders shaking and he brings a hand up cupping my cheek to turn my face so I can bury it into the warmness of his muscular, strong chest.

I try to speak, but nothing comes out. Only a whimper, followed by pushing him down and clambering into his lap as he kneels on both knees moving his hand to sift through my hair along with his **_Alpha_** pheromones – the one used to calm an **_Omega_** – then he helps me to stand up, stroking a strand of hair from forehead to gently tuck behind my ear.

“ _We’ll leave. Head west and find somewhere else to settle, do you understand, Jon?”_ Peter asks me, making me nod silently in reply and kiss my forehead lightly with warm, moist lips cupping both my cheeks wiping away the tears with his both his thumbs. _“No more crying. I’m…gonna to take care of you, alright. Everything is going to be alright.”_

He pulls back from me, after taking his hands off my cheeks to stroke my arms softly with his hands and moves away to pack stuff for the journey west.

I couldn’t stay here. It would break me.

Tear me apart in two, like cloth being ripped apart.

 

* * *

 

 

** MEANWHILE ELSEWHERE  **

** IN THE SMALL TOWN OF BLACK CREEK **

 

Spurs on brown tanned leather boots clink, while Sherriff Mallick standing inside the interior of the Saloon and General Store watches silently trying to keep his fear down as the large, strong **_Alpha_** form of Colonel Henry Delarue – a French-Canadian - comes up the wooden porch steps inside after talking to Mayor Keene then walks right up to the body covered by the cloth.

“Show me.” The large, **_Alpha_** commands and pulling the cover back Sherriff Mallick reveals the victim making Delarue stare in shock and anger as he recognises who it is.

“Mayor Keene, I want you to send Sherriff Mallick here to find, who shot my brother like this. Do you understand?” The large man asks, Mayor Keene who balks immediately managing to stutter out an answer of some kind to the **_Alpha._**

“You have to understand, Mr. Delarue, we don’t know who did it. It’s no-one from this town, that I can assure you of.” Mayor Keene replies, causing the Alpha to glare at him with the beginning of **_Rut_** fevered eyes and steps closer to the shorter man, looking down at him.

“If you don’t go looking for this person. I will shoot four people in this town, until you send Sherriff Mallick to catch them and bring them to me alive.” A growl and warning, followed by the large, strong man heading out with his spurs clinking in each-time he brings his foot down on the wooden boards.

(TIME SKIP)

A woman, wearing black long funeral dress mixed with blue ruffles down the seams and sleeves stands in front of a grave as a coffin is slowly lowered by ropes into the well dug hole then familiar spurs clinking, make Madeleine’s heart-rate speed up slightly at the scent of the other **_Alpha_** coming up to stand next to her.

“We’ll find out who did this, **_Princess_** that I promise. You’re under my protection now and...” He begins to say, but she shushes the older Alpha by placing a finger to her lips and he goes quiet heading off to leave her alone to stand at the grave.

Deep down inside, she was glad she been freed from the man’s Brother. But now she had to try a way to escape the clutches of Delarue.

 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Cringing) Sorry, everyone.

** ELSEWHERE NEAR  **

** THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE TOWN OF BLACK CREEK **

** Jon’s P.O.V: **

I watch silently, without saying any words as Peter fills into the freshly dug graves where the bodies of my wife and son have been placed in and wish I could turn back time to when I met them off the train then this might of not happened at all.

Peter, finishes patting the soil down and comes over to me to stand next to me then pulls me in close with one hand saying words I don’t hear as there lost to the wind. I look at the what the landscape where if this accident hadn’t happened then I would be teaching Kresten how hunt and ride a horse.

 _“It’s time to leave, Jon. Any final words you would like to say_?” Peter asks me, making me shake my head at him because I think if I open my mouth I want stop screaming in anguish; grief and pain at their death’s.

He slips away from me, going to get the horse and cart along with the skins he plans to sell before he goes, while I know I will have to hand the Deed to Mayor Keene to sell the land around us with the farmhouse on it.

An eagle’s cry makes me lift my head to watch it swoop downwards, flying low over the tall swaying wheat grass rustling in the gentle breeze – its wings feathers being gently ruffled by the movement – then upwards until disappearing from sight.

(TIME SKIP)

** Location – Black Creek Town  **

 The Town of Black Creek, appears as I come over the ridge of the hill with Peter following close behind with the his horse and the cart – that has the skin packed on it and other stuff he is planning to sell off before we head West.

Flicking the reins slightly, I indicate my horse to head down the hill in a gentle trot.

One of the buildings of the town, is being rebuilt by two people when we finally reach the outskirts and keeping my horse close to Peter, see out of the corner of my peripheral vision it is the Italian Couple – who had been in the Stagecoach and forced to get another one – then Peter, stops the cart in front of the Saloon and General Store turning his gaze to me.

 _“I meet you when you’re finished.”_ He says, quietly making me nod in reply to him and head off to Mayor Keene’s office to give him the Deed which is in my inside pocket.

 

****

** Location – Black Creek Town - Mayor Keene’s Office  **

_“So, you’re leaving to go west?”_

_“Yes. My brother and I, have decided to move on.”_

Lifting my head up, I hand the Land Deed over to Mayor Keene, who takes it off me and placing it down reads through it to check everything is order then hands me the complementary document to sign it off, while I take the ink pen off him.

“I’m afraid I can only give you £345, Jon. Colonel Delarue, has commanded us to hand him more money to him for protecting this small Town of ours. It seems someone murdered his brother. He says, not noticing in the way I stilled in filling out my name. “Apparently, his Brother got on a Stagecoach and later on was found dead shot in the groin, neck and forehead.” making me remember the face of the drunken **_Alpha_** – who I had killed.

I keep quiet, keeping my face lowered with those words swirling around my head he just said echoing and re-echoing at this information then he takes the form, indicating business between us is finished and getting up out the chair, take the money he has handed to me.

“Umm, Jon…maybe keep it in your boot. Less chance of getting your pockets picked.” He says, while I feel reluctant at first to do it and yet, the chance of my pockets being picked could be high.

Lifting one leg up, I place my boot on the chair slipping the wad of cash into the boot and lowering it back down for some reason hear my **_Inner Omega_** within me whispering **_Danger!!! Danger is coming!_**

I head out of the office, passing the coffins placed up against the wall and the one on the table in the middle of what was also the Funeral Parlour into the harsh, light of the sun heading the wooden steps to where my horse is tethered.

Something is wrong. I could feel it in the air, like when one can sense lightening is about to start and rain soon follow afterwards then untying the reins, haul myself up into the saddle and looking around see the town is completely devoid of life.

I start to move, only to see I’m being corralled in and starting to panic heavily, because I have no idea what they are going to then head down one of the alleyways between two houses, putting the horse into a gallop to try to get away.

A shot soon rings out, followed by the horse’s legs giving out from underneath and falling to the ground with muffled thump – a dead weight, after being shot in the head – feeling myself becoming pinned by its weight slightly wincing at the pain going through my shoulder.

I turn my gaze, looking over its flank to see Sherriff Mallick lowering the rifle he had used to shoot my horse and heart pounding against my ribcage hear as the rest of his men – who been corralling me – a **_Omegan_** whimper before I can stop myself from doing so.

This stops them from stepping any closer to me. All looking at me, with eyes widened and shocked gazes on their faces at the fact that in front of them was one of the rarest things in this part of America – an **_Omega_** and **_Unbonded_** as well.

(TIME SKIP)

A harsh cry from Peter, makes me lift my head up seeing him being harshly hauled to the holding cell next to the one I’m in and flung onto his front onto the bed, where he is punched hard in the stomach by one of Sherriff Mallick’s Under-Sherrif’s hard causing him to give a muffled grunt at this.

Satisfied the men, who had brought him in leave him alone and head out the cell, locking it calmly behind them then one of them chucks the ring of keys to Mallick, who catches them easily and hangs them up on the hook on the wall – where they always rested.

I look to Peter, who has managed to turn to face me slightly still holding where he had been punched in the stomach seeing how he wants to say something to me, only to know it may make the matter worse for me.

“Mallick, let Peter go. He had nothing to do with this incident. Please?” I ask the **_Beta_** man and Minister, who comes over grabbing a seat to place it in front of the cell I’m in the sits down facing straight overhead.

“I wish I could let your brother go, Jon. But he punched an Under-Sherriff in the jaw nearly shattering it with his Alpha strength and Mayor Keene is wondering should allow charges to be pressed.” He says, making me look at Peter who gives me a weak smile at me to comfort me and Mallick continues to speak. “Also, Delarue is out for blood of who killed his brother and so, a message has been sent that we have the man who killed his brother. Jon, as soon as he scents you there will be no hiding you’re an **_Omega_** and **_Unbonded._** ”

I look at him, managing to quell the whimper which wants to escape and lower my head to stare at the cell floor then he breaks the silence again, with more talking.

“I’m sorry about your wife and son. Maybe you have a chance with Delarue in having **_Pups_** if he allows it.” He says, causing Peter to curse at this information and my **_Inner Omega_** squirm at the thought of being **_Bonded_** to a violent, unforgiving and non-loving man – an **_Alpha_** as well for that matter.

“You’re feeding me to the Wolf.” I say, making him sigh heavily and reach through the bars for my nape where my **_Crest_**  lays as I harshly flinch away from the touch of his fingertips on the unblemished and yet to be bitten by **_Alpha_** fangs. “Don’t touch me!!!”

A whimper coming from me, causing a low growl to come from Peter and going over to the bars that separate us feel his hands slip through them to pull me close to him as best as he can sifting his hand through my hair, with soothing purrs washing over me and his calming pheromones.

“He has already killed four people. This was because we were all reluctant to go after the person who had killed his brother. I’m sorry, Jon. But sometimes a Shepherd to protect his flock must sacrifice one of them.”

I shudder heavily at these words, turning my face away to bury it into my Brother’s chest committing his **_Alpha_** scent to memory so I can never forget it.

 

* * *

 

Delarue’s men, arrive the next morning at light to collect me from the holding cell where I have been lying on the cot trying to quell the fear of what is going to happen to me and haul me up roughly and harshly, causing me to stumble slightly down the wooden steps into the blinding sunlight where one of the man is waiting.

“They tell me you were a soldier in the war. Who did you fight?” the large, burly Corsican asks me, while I sort the sleeve of my jacket which slipped down and gulping down saliva which has built up in my throat answer.

“The Germans.”

“Hmm. I like to thank you.” He says, stepping close to me and before I can say anything else to it to ask what he does he mean by that a clenched fist punches me in the stomach in certain way knocking the breath out of my lungs.

I soon collapse with a muffled thump onto the dusty ground, coughing harshly at having the wind knocked out of me. Feeling them start to tie my hands behind my back in such a way so I don’t escape and run off somewhere to get away from them.

I’m roughly hauled to my feet, causing me to sway slightly and chucked up onto a saddle, knocking the breath out of me again – just as I got it back – then lowering my head, hear myself moan weakly at the pain going through me from being so rough-handled.

It made me dread what Delarue had planned for me. The man, who had killed his Brother to his mind with no apparent reason.

* * *

 

How long we ride for, I don’t know and lose track of time as the sun above my head beats down on my body, followed by the horses coming to stop then hands haul me off the saddle, holding me straight up as the large, burly Corsican – who had gotten off his horse, with a water pouch in his hand – comes over to me.

A back of hand touches my forehead to check my temperature, making me moan weakly at the touch – because it is cooling at the moment, even though it belonged to a killer and one of Delarue’s men – then he presses the nozzle of the water pouch, against my dry-cracked lips and tilting it, allows me to drink the refreshing clear water from it.

His other hand cradles the back of my head, keeping it steady and allowing me a fill of water then pulls back, causing me to gasp shakily followed by feeling drained of energy because there was no doubt it was happening within me again.

“You’re going into **_Heat_** soon, ain’t you?”

The Corsican says, grinning and leering at me followed by them hauling me back onto the horse's saddle and indicating it is time to move on. I lower my head, trembling heavily at the fact I may not get out of this situation in one piece. 

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

** Location – Old Abandoned Mining Town  **

Madeleine, watches silently from the large doorway of the Saloon at the far distant group of horsemen coming towards the old Mining Town, with her arms crossed over her chest as her heart seeing the sight of the man – who she knows from what the rest of Delarue’s men are saying is the man who killed their Boss’ Brother – over one of the horses with his hands tied behind his back in way so he doesn’t escape.

The burly, Corsican – Brutus Morick – comes up to the post in the center of the town, followed by swinging himself out of the saddle at the same-time she flinches slightly when Delarue brushes by her to go up to the man.

Words are exchanged, while a scent soon slithers it way across to her causing her whole body to experience harsh tingles when she suddenly recognizes in front of her was the rarest thing – a male **_Omega –_** who right at this very moment was going into **_Heat._**

She tries to move, but her feet feel like weights are attached to them and rooting her to the spot. While her own **_Inner Omega_** sends out a pheromone that usually formed with an **_Alpha_** and **_Omega._** Not an **_Omega_** and an **_Omega._**

To protect the strange man in front of her.

 

* * *

 

 

** Jon’s P.O.V: **

A heavy shudder runs through me, while I harshly forced up against the standing post in the center of the derelict town where Delarue is staying and my hands are brought up above my head by my wrists to be tied together to the ring above my head then feel something, a tendril of something reaching out to me.

It probes at my **_Inner Omega_** , coaxing it from its hiding place and wraps around it soon to attach it, making me weakly look around for the source of it. I can’t see who they are, because there is so many scents around me and one that is starting to seep over me – wrapping around to constrict me, harshly and sinking it’s fangs into my throat to keep me in its control.

I arch slightly off the post, trembling heavily at being overwhelmed by the scent of the **_Alpha_** in front of me – Delarue – who steps closer to me, causing me to lower my face down to not stare into those harsh, unforgiving cold eyes.

A hand reaches out, tilting my chin upwards and forcing me to look into his eyes then his head soon bends down in the crook of my neck, hot breath spilling onto my bare skin at the same-time he deeply inhales – nostrils flaring as he draws my scent deep into his lungs.

His hand soon turns from tilting my chin up to grab hold of it, digging his nails harshly into it feeling him start to scent-mark me and his free hand slips around my hip to hitch me up slightly. He cups me from behind with his free hand, rubbing his fingertips where my slick is seeping through the fabric of my breeches and moves his lips to whisper in my ear.

“ _You belong to me and only me. Do you understand, **Omega**? Your **Heat** is mine. Your body is mine. You are mine.”_

I whimper heavily, turning my face to one side as he releases my cheeks and slips away from me, leaving me up against the post trembling and shaken by the words he has just whispered in my ear then they all leave me alone, head lowered to stare at the ground below my feet.

 

* * *

 

 

The burning sun above in the sky, bears down on me causing more sweat to cover my rapidly burning up body because of my **_Heat_** starting to begin to ravage its way through my body, while my arms in the position they are in ache from the strain then a sight of Mayor Keene, with horse and cart makes me forget about it.

_What’s he doing here!!!?_

Delarue’s **_Alpha_** scent though soon slams into me, sending my heart into dizzying pace of almost feeling like it is threatening to escape my ribcage and hear distantly him saying something to Mayor Keene who has come up to me, but do hear the man’s reply “Just a moment, Henry. Also do you mind if I take his boots. He won’t be needing them anymore will he?”

“ _Keene. Keene!!!?”_ I hiss at him, when I feel him grab the boots starting to slide them off causing me to groan slightly in agony and he lifts his gaze to me, replying. “ _You want need them where you…..going. Well, to be more precise when he finally takes you to his bed. Not long now for your **Heat,** Jon.” _

He steps away, heading into the Saloon as soon as whispering those words to me. Weakly I try to reach for the strange connection, which had coaxed my **_Inner Omega_** and feel it so suddenly I sense them…. _No. Her…._ reaching back to me to comfort me.

It wraps around me, warm encompassing arms wrapping around my **_Inner Omega_** and the pain I’m feeling sinks away until only a dull ache is left as….. ** _Madeleine….._** through the special **_Bond_** she made - usually formed between an **_Alpha_** and **_Omega_** – between us, draws the pain away like sucking poison from a wound.

It comforts and embraces in gentle warmness, like that when a mother cradles her new-born child in her arms.

 

* * *

 

It starts to rain heavily in the middle of the cold night, soaking me completely that my clothes stick to my burning up skin followed by suddenly the ropes keeping my wrists being pinned above my head snapping to allow me to fall into….Madeleine’s chest as she helps me into the warm interior of the Saloon.

Upstairs passing a sleeping guard in a rocking chair, propped up against the wall with his head tilted backwards as he snores each-time he licks his lips and soon reach the landing, where I almost stumble when a surge of agony rips it way through my abdomen followed closely by a rush of heavy, sugary slick to gush down the inside of my thighs.

My ** _Heat_** is fast approaching, burning its way through me and allow her to lead me into a bedchamber, where as soon as were both inside with the door shut behind she begins to strip the heavy, soaked clothes off me then grabbing a towel from a rack begins to dry so I don’t catch pneumonia.

She is so busy, drying me and me, willing my heart to stop thudding against my ribcage don’t hear Delarue’s voice downstairs talking to the guard near the Saloon doors then a creak on the landing makes us both still, while she pushes me down onto the bed saying nothing.

It’s because she can’t.

Her **_Omegan voice_** had been taken from her at some point in her life.

His footsteps come closer to the bedchamber door, followed by her stepping away and distancing herself from me then it opens, revealing Delarue standing there followed by indicating to her with certain look to leave the room – which she does, quiet and only her long skirt making “ _shiff shiff_ ” noise followed by silence.

Delarue steps into the bedchamber, closing the door behind him and placing one hand on the key in the lock, turns it to effectively lock us both in so I can’t escape from him or the room. He begins to slide of his clothes, placing them over the chair close to the bed and before I can say anything his bare, naked body pins me fully down to the bed covers.

He flips me onto my front, forcing me into the **_Mating Position_** – which I know is to achieve chance of conceiving offspring a **_Kit_** or a **_Pup._**

Hands and knees spread wide to accommodate him. Followed by him soon grabbing hold of the back of my head by my hair to wrench it backwards at the same-time he harshly shoves his hips forward – slamming his **_Alpha_** length into me in one single thrust – causing a muffled whimper to come from me at the intense pain shooting up my spine from the very core of where he is entering himself.

Tears blind my vision, followed by collapsing onto my elbows shuddering heavily at the feeling of him becoming fully sheathed within me then he pulls out, only to slam back into me again causing me to arch my back slightly. My cry breaking the silence of the bedchamber.

“ _AHHHHH!!!!?”_

His large hands slide down my sides to grip my hips, jolting me back and forth with each thrust he gives into me – slamming it in and out each-time he does so as I fist or twist my hands into the bed cover for support – unclenching and clenching the fabric of it.

At some point, I find myself writhing underneath him and he pulls me up then backwards so I’m straddling him with him lying down on his back as he still keeps thrusting his length within me. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin, with continuous squelching because of my slick absolutely gushing intensely down the inside of my thighs to wet the bed cover find myself moaning breathlessly each-time then he pushes me upwards forcing me to ride him as it becomes too much for me.

I’m losing control because of this **_Heat._** I’m losing control to him – the **_Alpha._**

“ _Ahhhh!!!...... **Alpha**!!!....... **Bite me.”**_

I gasp out breathlessly, not meaning to say those words. This makes him pull me back down to turn my face by chin so he can see me losing control to him and I can feel him pumping his length into me more intensely to hear me cry or keen out more than snarls at me, forcing me back onto my hands and knees getting over me.

Mounting me, followed by speeding up his thrusts that I thrash beneath his large body, knowing he is any moment going to bite down. Sink his fangs into my unblemished **_Crest_** and finally, I would be utterly his – his to **_Breed_** only.

Sweat, which coats both our bodies runs down them in thick rivulets and rising up slightly take hold of the headboard for support with both my hands as he slips his upwards to place over mine not stopping thrusting into me, slipping it in and out at such a pace the pressure building within me comes to earth-shattering climax at the sametime he surges forwards to sink his fangs straight into my **_Crest_** – piercing it.

My back arches heavily, followed by the high-pitched keening **_Mating wail_** to tell other ** _Alpha’s_** around that I was claimed and it was no use in them staking a claim on me at the same-time due to him piercing my **_Crest_** with my fangs feel a rush of different emotions overwhelming me so much I try to block it all out.

But it is like I’m a Dam, trying to hold tonnes of water back and soon the walls break allowing me to be absolutely flooded by them as they soon carry me away into deep, churning black waters to I don’t where.

 

* * *

 

 

** 18 DAYS LATER  **

I’m wrecked.

My womb endlessly filled again and again with Delarue’s **_Alpha_** seed until he will be sated enough that I have conceived then a harsh thrust makes me tilt my head backwards to look upside down at myself. Seeing in the mirror him holding my legs wide apart enough as he continues to pump his length in and out of my still slick insides.

Even though my **_Heat,_** should be coming to end I can still feel within me the remnants of the burning heat – which came with it – still going through me as I move my hands to place around his neck then a particularly extreme thrust sending sparks flashing before my eyes, makes me cry out  in the silence of the bedchamber.

He gets over me. Chest to chest. One hand hitching one of my legs upwards to place against his shoulder and sits up slightly to continue to move within me.

His eyes watches every expression, I make and not knowing why I do it brings my hands up to cup his cheeks then pull him down for….a kiss, which becomes bolder when his tongue flicks across my lips and manages to delve within to coax my tongue into entwining with his.

Something changes, his thrusts become more gentle and slow when this happens feeling myself let go of his lips to place them against his ear and placing my other leg around his waist to pull him deeply into me.

“ _Henry…Cum in me. Cum inside me. **Knot me.”** _I pant out, feeling him trembling over me and pulls harshly back to look down at me with widened eyes as I also realize what I have just panted to him to do me.

I had asked him to _“ **Knot me**_ ” and he soon pulls away, slipping himself out of my body to clamber off the bed as I hear him going into the washroom shutting the door behind him.

Rolling, I shuffle slightly to drier part of the bed seeing hanging over the chair close to the bed is his revolver – the bullets in the chamber – and wonder had he planned it to see what I would do then reaching over for it, pull it calmly out of the leather holder.

 

* * *

 

 

Delarue, doesn’t flinch even when I place the loaded revolver against his spine and stand behind him then find my heart is starting to furiously pound my rib-cage as my **_Inner Omega_** screams at me not to do this and my rational mind whispering “ ** _Kill him. Kill him and be done with it. KILL HIM!!!”_**

I wrench myself free like I’ve been scalded by hot, burning water and drop the revolver in the process when I place my hands to head trying to block out every sound which is threatening to overwhelm me. My hair falls in front of my face, covering it from sight and so don’t hear him come over to me.

“Were you going to shoot me, Jon?”

He asks me, picking up the revolver and taking the bullets out of the chamber – except for one.

“I….don’t know. I….don’t know.” I hear myself saying, voice distant and muffled to my ears.

“Go and get some rest. I’ll bring some food up.” He says, pushing me out of the washroom and back into the bedroom, only to grab hold of me when my legs choose to give out from underneath me.

He carries me over to the bed, flinging the soaked blanket off the duvet cover and pulling the back lays me down then slips away, after placing a winter blanket over me. I roll to lay on my side, wrapping the blanket around me to keep warm and slipping my eyes close feel myself sink into deep sleep.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must be getting Game of Thrones Vibes here adding all the snow, ice and tall spindly trees barren with no leaves then leading to the forest while Jon stays in the Old Hunting Cabin.

** Location – Wolftrap, Virginia – Old Hunting Cabin **

** 12 MONTHS LATER  **

** Jon’s P.O.V: **

Madeleine dabs my forehead with damp cloth to cool me down at the same-time another contraction causes me to cry out in the silence fisting my hands tightly into the sheets feeling tears blind my vision.

It hurts so much, followed by whimpering out to an **_Alpha_** that is not there because of what had happened twelve months earlier and remember Henry pushing me onto the train with Madeleine as Sherriff Mallick on his horse thundering towards the leaving steaming train fired his rifle severing his life with just one bullet.

My **_Crest_** had burned like liquid fire causing a keening agonizing wail to come from me as it felt like vines with sharp thorns were wrapping around me causing me to bleed heavily when that had happened.

Until finally blackness had succumbed my vision and I remembered nothing from thereafter.

Another contraction forces me out of the **_Memory_** and reaching downwards between my spread thighs at the same-time start to push my ** _Pup_** into the real world feeling it slipping down the birth canal – which stretches and expands to accommodate for my child.

Sweat which is forming on my body runs down in droplets – like rain going down a glass window – and my heart is feeling like it is threatening to escape my rib-cage then I cry out harshly, tears gushing down my cheeks followed by finally slumping against the mound of pillows when a wailing noise of a new-born **_Pup_** fills my ears.

Madeleine seeing how weak and exhausted I am reaches between my thighs and picks up my little ** _Pup_** to place on my chest then weakly I begin to lick the umbilical sack of him to clean him. All **_Omega Pup’s_** were born like this and it was the Mama’s job to clean and care for them before the **_Alpha_** arrived to see his offspring.

My **_Pup_** would never get to see his **_Sire_**.

Henry was dead, gone and killed by single bullet.

I had left to remind me of him…was this little **_Omega Pup_** of mine and I would protect him with my life.

* * *

 

** Location – Baltimore, Maryland - Virginia – Baltimore Prison **

_“I’ve missed you, Brother.”_

Peter says to me as soon as he comes out of the large towering gates leading into Baltimore Prison – which was also a Madhouse as well - located in Maryland and hug me tightly to him, while I feel tears blind my vision at finally being reunited with him at long last even though it had taken 12 months to get the release papers for him signed.

“ _I’ve missed you as well.”_ I gasp out, voice breaking with emotion and pulling away from him to sort myself – **_Omega Preening_** again.

Both of us start to walk into the main part of town, passing Baltimore people going about their daily lives and Peter sticks close to me because to some **_Alpha’s_** I was still to their mind perfect opportunity to be either breed or mated.

“ _Has something happened?”_ Peter asks me, making me remember nights of waking up whimpering and covered in sweat while my **_Crest_** seemed to burn like wildfire.

 _“I’ve had a **Pup.** You’re an Uncle.” _I reply to him, making him place a hand around my shoulders and smile softly at me.

 

* * *

 

 

** Location – Wolftrap, Virginia – Old Hunting Cabin **

Madeleine is waiting on the porch when we come down the dirt-trail leading to the old Hunting Cabin holding my **_Pup_** in my arms who yips excitedly at the sight of me. I walk up to them both, holding my arms out to him as she hands him over to me and nuzzle my nose affectionately against his small snubbed one as he purrs soft;y that his _Mama_ is back home safely.

"Was there any trouble, Madeleine." I ask her, making her shaker head and notice she is looking at Peter behind me so introduce them both to each-other.

He smiles understanding that she can't speak at all, when she taps her throat and and yet, communicates best without it then holding out her hand leads him within the Hunting Cabin leaving me with my little one in my arms standing on the porch.

Looking out at the spread of land before me - tall spindly trees dotted here and there along with leading up to the large forest where I had permission from the Wolftrap's Mayor to hunt wild animals in there then a sharp lance of pain suddenly shoots through my **_Crest_** and forehead making me nearly sway forwards as I place a hand to it feeling my little one place a hand on my arm.

" _Mama!!!?"_ My little Pup says concerned for me and weakly looking down at him feel Peter who must have sensed something was wrong take him out of my arms then the pain dissipates as soon as it is had came.

" _Mama's_ alright. " I say to my little one, reassuring him that everything is okay and nothing is wrong at all with me followed by kissing the crown of his head softly trying not to think of that fact that deep down inside that maybe....after all this time Henry was alive.

Alive and looking for me in this wilder-land of snow, forest and ice.

* * *

 

 

It's in the middle of the night when something wakes me, making me flutter my eyes open lying under the soft covers of my makeshift **_Nest_** then heat floods through me radiating from my **_Crest_** to run down my spine causing me to roll onto my front lifting my hips up slightly as though presenting to unseen **_Alpha._**

It continues making me give a hitched gasp followed by warm, surgary slick which has formed unexpectly to trickle down the inside of my thighs then it feels like invisible hands are sliding down my sides to take hold of my hips.

Their warm against my bare skin, causing me to place one hand to my hip to check it ins't real when a hand covers mine and yet, when I look no-one is there at all. Only the moonlight filtering through a gap in the curtain and nothing else. 

_What does this mean?_

_How is this happening to me?_

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for short chapter. Real life threw a curveball at me and I had to sort it out asap so there will more coming soon.

 

They watch from afar, hidden behind a clump of tall skeletal trees at the sight of Jon coming out of the Old Hunting Cabin holding in his arms a little **_Pup_** , who nuzzles affectionately against Jon's chest.

Following them through the snow, they watch Jon allow the little one - who is wearing a soft fur onesie - to walk with his help on the snow then the **_Pup_** giggles turning to face Jon, who bends down to nuzzle his nose affectionately against the little one's then they step out causing the Omega to stiffen in shock and a broken voice say their name.

"H....en...ry!!!?"

 

* * *

 

** Jon's P.O.V: **

_"H....en...ry!!!?"_

The Alpha in front of me is Henry Delarue, making me pick up my little one to cradle him close to me looking at his grizzly features - the beggar-like clothes he wears and a beard covering his face - then he comes up to me, wrapping his arms around to hold me managing to not squash our child who mewls up at me trying to understand what is going on.

"You....don't....know how long I've.....been looking for you. I'm so....glad to see you after all this time." He says, pulling back to look down at my little one - who doesn’t recognise their Sire - smiling softly at the sight of I had bared him a **_Pup._**

I step back from him, his scent overwhelming me again and head back to the old Hunting Cabin knowing Henry is following close behind me then reaching it, see Madeleine has come out holding a loaded shotgun in both hands.

Pointing it at him.

 

* * *

 


End file.
